Clases de Matemáticas
by Neverlander-Respira.Fuego2013
Summary: "…Me siento bien siendo un idiota, si eso me lleva siempre a lugares donde se encuentra cierta chica que me gusta" Dijo, sonriendo como con complicidad. "A-ah si…" Tartamudeé torpemente. Mis nervios eran bastante notorios "Y… ¿Se puede saber, quién es esa chica Boomer?" Me atreví a preguntar. "Te daré un par de pistas a ver si la conoces…"


**Hola****! Aqu****í**** 2013 con mi primer fanfic! Este Fic ****est****á dedicado a mi gran amiga Zoe AlanYs, quien fue la que me inspiró para hacerlo.**

**Trata sobre los azulitos :3 Espero que les guste! **

"Uhhhh…" Solté un suspiro aburrido.

"Parece que alguien está aburrida" Dijo una voz a mis espaldas. La cual enseguida reconocí.

_Boomer. _Pensé. Y sin darme cuenta una sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

Para los que no lo saben. Boomer y yo dejamos de pelear hace dos años, cuando hicimos un pacto irrompible de amistad. Ya que los en ese momento tarados de sus hermanos y mis amigas estaban segados y no podían ver que teníamos más cosas en común que diferencias. ¡Y la verdad creo que fue de las mejores decisiones que he tomado! Pues no solo nos quitamos a 3 enemigos de encima. Sino que también gané a un gran amigo, que me entiende más de lo que algún día pude llegar a imaginar.

"¡Hey!" Le salude.

"¡Que onda!" Me devolvió el saludo con una hermosa sonrisa acogedora en su cara.

"¿Qué haces aquí Boomer?" Le cuestione, curiosa.

"¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Qué no te agrada mi presencia?" Me preguntó fingiendo sentirse dolido.

Rode los ojos ante su acto infantil, siempre lograba hacerme reír. "Necesitas clases intensivas en matemáticas ¿no?"

"Jajajajaja ¿Es tan obvio?"

"No… solo…" ¿Qué podría decirle? ¡Todo el mundo sabía que su fuerte no era matemáticas! "Uhh…"

Soltó una carcajada "Tranquila, mis hermanos me dicen siempre que soy un idiota" Levantó los hombros en señal de indiferencia "Ya me acostumbre" Dijo, para ahora sentarse. "Además…" Se acercó peligrosamente a mi lado. Acto que me hizo sonrojar, ¡A rojo vivo! "…Me siento bien siendo un idiota, si eso me lleva siempre a lugares donde se encuentra cierta chica que me gusta" Dijo, observando detenidamente mis labios, y sonriendo como con complicidad.

"A-ah si…" Tartamudeé torpemente. Mis nervios eran bastante notorios "y… ¿Se puede saber, quién es esa chica Boomer?" Me atreví a preguntar.

Sonrió de una manera muy peculiar en el "¿Por qué…? ¿Celosa?"

Mi sonrojo se hizo mayor, lo note. Pero mi pelo estaba atado en mis famosas dos coletas, por lo que no podía esconder mi cara en él.

"Te daré un par de pistas a ver si la conoces…" Dicho eso acerco su mano derecha a mi rostro, y empujó un pequeño mechón rebelde que se encontraba en mi cara, ahora detrás de mi oido. "Tiene el pelo rubio, como el amarillo sol que se asoma cada mañana…" Después paseo su dedo pulgar por mi mejilla "…la piel tan blanca como la nieve…" Bajó su mirada nuevamente a mis labios "…y los labios tan rojos como las rosas…" Y después detuvo su recorrido por mi mejilla regresando su mano a sus bolsillos "…Pero lo que más me gusta son esos ojos azul zafiro que irradian tranquilidad y alegría a cada momento del día".

Sin darme cuenta, por mi estado de shok. Apenas noté que estábamos a menos de dos centímetros uno del otro. Podía sentir su aliento sobre mi piel.

Fue acercándose poco a poco, y yo imité a su acción. Estábamos a punto de juntar nuestros labios cuando…

"¡Todos ustedes holgazanes, entren ya al salón!" Gritó un profesor enojado y como un cardumen de peces, todos corrieron en fila hacia el salón. Aquel hombre era quien tuvo que quedarse en su tiempo libre para dar clases intensivas a los que estaban por reprobar la materia de matemáticas, causa de su enojo. "¡Him! Trae tu trasero a la sala de clases y deja en paz a tu novia…" Gritó nuevamente, causando que todos los presentes giraran sus cabezas hacia nosotros. Todas las miradas estaban en nosotros dos. _¡Qué vergüenza! _Me dije.

Soltó una risita nerviosa y lentamente fue separándose, sin quitar sus ojos de mis labios "Me lo debes" Susurró antes de dirigirse al enrabietado maestro. Quien azotó la puerta después de que todo el mundo había entrado.

Tras escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Me quedé pasmada, pensando en lo que dijo Boomer.

_Me lo debes. _Sonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Como en un eco.

_Eso significa que… habrá otra oportunidad. _

Pensé. Y al recordar aquel momento sucedido unos minutos anteriormente, mis mejillas volvieron a calentarse.

"¡Miyako! ¡Discúlpame amiga! Enserio lamento el retraso…" Se disculpaba cierta pelirroja con un moño rojo sangre y su pelo atado a una cola de caballo "La profesora de clases intensivas de química se retrasó un poco y la clase duró más de lo esperado… ¿Te hice esperar mucho?"

"No Momoko" Dije con una sonrisa radiante "De hecho, creo que fue divertida la espera" Y fue con eso que salimos de la escuela.

_No puedo esperar por ver a Boomer de nuevo… ¿Qué pasará? _Me sonroje. _Quizá obtenga mi preciado primer beso…_

¡Ah! Y nota mental… Tengo que dejar de sonrojarme tan seguido.

**Se podría decir "Fin" ;) pero todos sabemos que la historia entre los azulitos contituará. Bueno, el resto se los dejo a su imaginación. Espero que les haya gustado. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía!**


End file.
